List of counties in California
The U.S. state of California is divided into 58 counties. The region was first divided into twenty-seven counties on February 18, 1850. These were further sub-divided to form sixteen additional counties by 1860. Another fourteen were counties formed through further subdivision from 1861 to 1893. California is home to San Bernardino County, the largest county in the contiguous United States, as well as Los Angeles County, the most populous county in the United States. The most recent county to form was Imperial County, in 1907. California counties are general law counties by default, but may be chartered as provided in Article XI, Section 3 of the California Constitution. A charter county is granted considerably more home rule authority than a general law county. Of the 58 counties in California, 14 are governed under a charter. They are Alameda, Butte, El Dorado, Fresno, Los Angeles, Orange, Placer, Sacramento, San Bernardino, San Diego, San Francisco, San Mateo, Santa Clara, and Tehama. More counties in California are named for saints than in any other state. List | region_seat_title = County seat | region_seat_width = 100px | region_seat_ref = | data2_title = Established | data2_width = | data2_ref = | data3_title = Formed from | data3_width = | data3_ref = | data4_title = Etymology | data4_width = 350px | data4_ref = | data4_unsortable = yes | data5_title = General Law or Charter | data5_width = | data5_ref = | population_title = Population | population_ref = | area_title = Area | area_ref = | density_title = Density | density_ref = }} |} Defunct counties * Branciforte County was the original name of Santa Cruz County in 1850. The reference was to the 1797 town of Branciforte. * Klamath County was created in 1851 from the northern half of Trinity County. Part of the county's territory went to Del Norte County in 1857, and in 1874 the remainder was divided between Humboldt and Siskiyou counties. * Pautah County was created in 1852 out of territory which, the state of California assumed, was to be ceded to it by the United States Congress from territory in what is now the state of Nevada. When the cession never occurred, the California State Legislature officially abolished the never-organized county in 1859. * Buena Vista County was created in 1855 by the California State Legislature out of the southeastern territory of Tulare County on the west of the Sierra Nevada but was never officially organized. The south of Tulare County was later organized as Kern County in 1866, with additions from Los Angeles and San Bernardino counties. * Coso County was created in 1864 by the California State Legislature out of territory of Mono County and Tulare County on the east slope of the Sierra Nevada but was never officially organized. The region was later organized in 1866 as Inyo County with additions from Los Angeles and San Bernardino counties. Notes External links * California State Association of Counties * State map showing the county names and linking to county data * California State Association of Counties- The Creation of Our 58 Counties, with Maps of the 58 Counties Each Decade ca.1850–1900 * California State Association of Counties, Map of California Counties: c. 1907-Present Category:Lists Category:California counties Counties California, counties in